


Love doesn't have affiliations

by ApotalogiaLxF



Category: One Piece
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Reference to Punk Hazard Arc, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApotalogiaLxF/pseuds/ApotalogiaLxF
Summary: Smoker stared critically at Law. It had been years since the last time he saw him. He wanted to cradle the raven-haired man in his arms and kiss him all over his face to make up for the lost time. But he had his pride that prevented him to do it. In fact, he was also hurt. It hurt him that the surgeon didn't contact him during these last ten years and to top it all a young silvery-haired boy was standing at his side with a defiant glare. He had the features of Law : slim and the characteristic shadows under his eyes.





	Love doesn't have affiliations

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! These times, stories flow out of my brain while I'm supposed to study and sleep. It drives me crazy x)   
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this

Smoker stared critically at Law. It had been years since the last time he saw him. He wanted to cradle the raven-haired man in his arms and kiss him all over his face to make up for the lost time. But he had his pride that prevented him to do it. In fact, he was also hurt. It hurt him that the surgeon didn't contact him during these last ten years and to top it all a young silvery-haired boy was standing at his side with a defiant glare. He had the features of Law : slim and the characteristic shadows under his eyes.

'So, he's settled down.' Stated painfully Smoker in his thoughts.

Law could see the hurt in the eyes of the Vice Admiral facing him. He feared the reaction of the marine he loved. He wanted to run into his arms and never leave his embrace but he couldn't because he was a pirate and the other was a marine. Law knew he could put the white-haired man in considerable troubles if they continued their relationship. It had dawn on Law ten years ago but he was a little too late : he was pregnant with Smoker's child. Don't take him wrong, he was happy to have a child with the love of his life but again it could ruin Smoker's career if it became known that he had a child with a pirate. That's why he didn't contact Smoker. He just wanted to protect the Vice Admiral. He saw from the corner of his eye the tensing movement of his son. He reminded himself the situation : a marine ship has boarded his submarine. Law knew Smoker wasn't a threat but his son Gin didn't know that. For him, any marine is a threat. Law figured his son had to be confused about the whole staring contest between his father and that unknown Vice Admiral. 

Smoker caught the movement of the boy who was itching to grab the hilt of his katana that laid at his left side. One word from Law and he would slash him without hesitation. Yet, the boy seemed young, in his tens perhaps. Law put a hand on his shoulder. The boy's head snapped to his father.

“Calm down, Gin. He means no harm.” Law spoke up pointing Smoker with his chin.

Smoker saw Gin's shoulders relax. “Why is he there then?” The words were suspicious even with the reassuring words of the surgeon. Law turned to Smoker expecting an answer because even him didn't know.

“Your boat was on my way, Trafalgar. And, I thought I could pay you a visit. You know, to see how're you doing and stuff.” Grunted Smoker scratching his neck with his hand awkwardly. 

“I'm doing fine as you can see, Smoker-ya.” Gin stared his father in suspicion. Law never use this suffix with any of the marine. 

“Yeah, I can see.” Smoker said sourly glancing towards Gin. “Better than I thought.”

Law caught the bitterness of Smoker. The surgeon knew that tone was meant to hide his hurt. The pirate didn't want Smoker to be like that. 'Let me explain.' He thought.

“Smo-” 

“Where is the lucky one?” Smoker cut him off.

“Huh?” Law raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Smoker gestured towards Gin. “His mother.” He deadpanned.

To Smoker's surprise, Gin laughed in a loud voice and Law flushed in embarrassment.

“Well, technically...” Law seemed to look for words.

“What he means it's that I should call him Mommy if he didn't have that pride of his.” Gin said between fits of laughter and soon enough his body was back to shaking because of his amusement.

“What?!” Smoker yelled dumbfounded.

Law cleared his throat trying to get rid of his embarrassment. “Like he said,” Law shot a murderous glare at his son, “I actually carried him.” Smoker could see the dark red face of the surgeon.

“From who- Wait!” Smoker turned to Gin. “How old are you?”

Gin was startled. He didn't expect the marine to ask him a question. “Ten since last week.”

'Oh, shit.' Was Smoker's only thought while he turned to Law for explanations. “Ten years. It's been ten years I didn't see you, Law.”

Smoker remembered his last time with Law on his boat at Punk Hazard. 

Law remained silent his hat casting a shadow on his face. 

“Tell me, Law. Is he mine?” Smoker asked his head low.

“No.” Was the short answer. The Vice Admiral shot his head up to stare into the pirate's eyes but Law's hat was hiding them.

“Look at me, Law.” Law didn't budge. “Please.” He pleaded. Law finally complied. Smoker met sad eyes. “Answer me, please. Is he mine?” He asked again.

“I already told you-”

“Don't lie to me, Law.” Smoker snapped. He could see Law's reluctance to tell him the truth. Seeing Law wouldn't tell him anything. He walked towards the surgeon. When he was at an inch of him, he grabbed his wrist and yanked the raven-haired to him. Suddenly, he heard a metallic click and glanced towards Gin who had a hand on his katana ready to draw it. 

“I'm fine, Gin.” Said Law and Gin withdrew his hand from the hilt.

Smoker's attention returned to Law. They were so close that their breath ghosted over each other's lips. Law tried to avoid Smoker's eyes. The Vice Admiral grabbed his chin. 

“Look at me.” Smoker whispered in a pleading tone. When Law's eyes were finally on him, he continued. “Why didn't you tell me?”

“How do you think the Marine would have reacted about a marine having a child with a pirate?” Law hissed in a whisper.

“Who cares about the high-ups?”

“I don't want to ruin your career. You cared so much for justice.”  
“I fucking love you, Law. If it means starting a family with you, I don't care about the Marine's shit. I can always be a vagabond who applies justice.”

Law was muted by that declaration eyes watering from emotion. The surgeon whipped away the threatening tears. “Idiot, that was your last chance to escape.”

“I never intended to flee.” Smoker looked sincerely in the pirate's Law and leant in to kiss him.

They heard a gasp and a “Eww!” They turned to Gin who had a disgusted look on his face. “Get a room already!” The boy yelled hiding his flushed face with his hands. Law giggled at that and Smoker let himself chuckle. The surgeon then pulled back from his embrace and walked to his son.

“Gin.” Hearing his solemn tone, Gin looked up at his father with seriousness in his eyes. “Let me introduce you to your father.”

Gin's eyes widened at that. “Seriously?!” He glared at Smoker scrutinizing him from his toe to his head and soon he walked around the Vice Admiral with a thinking pout and a hand cupping his own chin. Smoker sweated under the critical gaze of his son. 

“I have a hell of a father!” Went the shout. “Hey guys, I have a badass dad!” He yelled at the Heart crew.

Law giggled at that and turned to a stunned Smoker. “Well, I think he likes you.” 

“Who wouldn't?” Went Tashigi's voice behind him. She put her hand on Smoker's shoulder. Smoker turned to her expecting a disapproving reaction from her. But she merely smiled at him. He smiled back. “Isn't it amazing, Smoker-san? You're a father!”

“Yeah...” He said blissfully watching his son chitchatting happily with the Heart crew. His eyes watered a little. 

“Look, look! Smo-yan is crying!” A G5 marine shouted. Smoker flushed in embarrassment. “I'm not!”

“That's beyond normal to be overwhelmed, Smoker-san.” Said softly Tashigi. “And don't worry. We will keep quiet about Gin as we did with your relationship with Trafalgar Law, right guys?”

“AYE, TASHIGI-CHAN!” Shouted the G5 marines.

“Thanks, Tashigi, guys.” Said Smoker gratefully staring at his subordinates. His attention returned to a certain raven-haired man when he felt two arms wrapping around his neck and when lips were on his. He kissed back grasping Law's waist. When they parted, two other arms were around his waist. He looked down to see Gin grinning at him. The Vice Admiral put a hand on his son's head and ruffled his hair earning a happy laugh. A smile on his face, Smoker stared lovingly at Law who smiled back.

“Daddy! Can I come with you on your boat?” Gin asked Smoker. Smoker looked at Law for an approval. Law nodded. “What do you think about it, Smoker-ya? Since we are on either side of the line, how about a shared custody of Gin?”

“Which frequency?”

“Every two weeks.”

“Sounds good.” Smoker smiled before kissing one more time Law. He then stared at his son. “It's alright. You can come for two weeks.”

“Yay!” Gin jumped for joy.

Law and Smoker exchanged their Vivre Card and, with a long kiss and a hug, Smoker and Gin left on the Marine ship.

 

TBC...


End file.
